1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to a technical field of DIP connectors wherein leads of contacts are inserted into through holes of a board or the like and soldered.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication (unexamined) Heisei 7-36369 discloses a connector, which comprises a housing and contacts, said housing is provided with a receiving chamber, which is concaved from one end in a width direction and into which a counterpart member is to be fitted, and each of said contact, at one end thereof, penetrates a rear wall of the housing and extends into the receiving chamber to be a contact part, and at the other end thereof, extends along the rear wall of the housing in a height direction to be a lead. This connector is mounted on a board by inserting the leads of the contacts into through holes of the board and soldering them thereto. In such a connector, when the contacts are to be fitted into the housing, the contact parts of the contacts are fitted into the rear wall of the housing from the side opposite to that of the receiving chamber.